High school love
by Lucyxx2
Summary: Clary is starting a new school. When she meets Jace they end up falling in love but how will it effect there friends. All human. Please read- not good at summaries.


**Chapter 1- first day part 1**

Clary POV  
_Beep beep!_ I turned around and clicked my alarm off. Today was my first day at my new school and I wasn't really looking forward to it. Slowly I pushed the soft, snowy blankets off me and got up.

We- my mum, Luke and brother, Jonathon- had moved here two days ago and had spent the days moving all our furniture and belongings into the house. I hadn't really seen many people my age, 16, about or properly looked around the town yet.

I opened some draws and pulled out some clothes. I threw on a pale, pink top that tied around the neck, denim shorts and my converse then brushed my fiery, red hair, that went down to my elbows, and put on a natural, pink lip gloss.

After I had my breakfast my brother decided that he'd drop me off at school. I flung my backpack over my shoulder before we both hopped into the car and drove off. Jon parked his black car up. The school was a huge, white brick building with large open windows and a shiny, ancient door. In front of the school there were the odd few benches and a sign, saying the name of the school. Crowds of people were stood together laughing and chatting shooting glancing in my way. We went straight to the office to get our schedules. My first class was Art, my favourite subject. I and Jonathon compared and we only had a few classes together. I was feeling really nervous, what if I didn't make any friends, what would people think of me.

It took me a few minutes to finally find my locker and I quickly put in the combination and after a few attempts I managed to open it. I set off a few minutes earlier to find Art but it turned out it wasn't so far away from by locker, which was good because it would be easier to find it any other day. When I got into class I looked around, it was quite empty so I must be early. The room was small with long desks surrounded by wooden stools and paper, paints and pencils were scattered around. "Excuse me, Miss. I'm new" I informed the teacher. She was a young woman with glossy, dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail and wore a loose, skirt and a bright blouse; she also had a pale, brown lipstick on and a light, rose coloured eye shadow on with black eyeliner.

"Clarissa Fray, right?" she asked.

"Yes but call me Clary I don't like Clarissa".

"Okay, take a seat anywhere" she smiled. I moved away towards a desk, which was second from the front, and sat down on one of the stools just as the bell screeched. A group of people flooded into the classroom and took their seats and a white haired boy sat next me. The teacher cleared her throat loudly and the class slowly quieted down before she began the lesson; I was relieved that I didn't have to introduce myself in front of the class. We had to draw a portrait of ourselves, I'd never really drawn myself before; I never really liked to. "Hey, I'm Sebastian" the guy next to me whispered.

"Hi, I'm Clary" I replied and turned my head to see his dark, black eyes sparkling back.

"That's a pretty name-", he began but the teacher abruptly cut him off "Sebastian! Clary! Stop chatting and get on with the work".

Quickly we both muttered an apology and put our heads now. I placed my pencil on the blank page and gently began to draw. By the time class was almost finished I was done, many people were finishing up as well, and I studied my piece. It was pretty good; I had drawn myself how I was now with bouncy curls, small closed lips, thin, small eyelashes and thick eyebrows. "That's really good, Fray!" grinned Sebastian.

"Thanks, yours is great too" I smiled back and looked at his portrait, it was really amazing. Maybe this school might not be so bad after all I thought. All of a sudden the bell pierced through the school once again and I shot up along with many other students and headed out.

My next lesson was Chemistry, so I raced there hurriedly; I didn't want to be late and the classroom was on the other side of the school. My red converse squeaked quietly on the tiled floor as I approached the door. "See you've got Chem, Fray!". I turned around and saw Sebastian strolling towards me. "It's Clary and yeah". He jogged in front and opened the door for me which caused me to silently laugh. As I went into the class I felt many eyes on me and then everyone turned away and continued with their talking. "Clarissa isn't it. Take a seat at the back please" a small, strict woman ordered. I nodded then went to the back and sat in the only empty seat, next to a golden boy. I gathered his name was Jace because a slutty girl kept repeating his name, trying to get his attention but he looked like he wasn't really interested until she slapped him on the arm and he seemed to come out of his thoughts. Then I properly looked at him; he had the most gorgeous curly blonde hair, unique golden eyes and thick long eyelashes. He looked like an angel but I guessed he was a total player and ass. I snapped out my thoughts, turning my attention away from him and waited for the teacher to start. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him and the girl kissing deeply, and I just rolled my eyes.

Soon the teacher began explaining some complicated thing and I just tuned out and pulled out my sketch pad and started doodling. "You're not supposed to be doing that you know". I looked up and saw Jace smirking at me.

**Please review and let me know what you think! It isn't very good and its quite boring but I'll try and make it more interesting as it goes along. :)**


End file.
